


Bittersweet

by Malkontent



Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms, Hänsel und Gretel | Hansel and Gretel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fairy Tales, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Sibling Incest, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/pseuds/Malkontent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short glimpse at a fairy tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

Behind them the fire crackles, the cloying smell of burnt sugar surrounding them. Caramel pools around them as flames lick the forest canopy.

She collapses, spent and crying, syrup sticky hands wiping salty tears from puffy eyes. Then he is there, her brother, her savior. His young arms encircle her, drawing her close.

“It’s over…” he whispers.

She nods weakly. His lips find hers. 

They part, and her gaze falls on the forest, immense and looming. The breadcrumbs are gone, picked clean like carrion bones. But they will find their path. They have lost their way, but found each other.


End file.
